crazier
by Hearinmystery
Summary: max was taken after a year the flock found her but found other stuff. will they accept her? will she run off? what did the labcoats do to her and what did they threatin her? shes saved the world and thought sh was safe but she wasnt was she? who will stick around to help her and will she ever get out of herr emotional wreck? first fanfic so please R&R ideas chapters are being fixed
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own maximum ride James paterson does**

**(A/N i am having help from fangirl3344)**

**Max's point of view**

**I was captured about a year ago. I couldn't put up much of a fight because I was pregnant with twins. I know y'all are all wondering who the father is well its Fang.**

** They put a needle in mine and Fangs arms to make us sleep. They left fang at the house my mom bought for us with the rest of the flock and they took me to another facility this time they put me in a room instead of a cage they said if I escaped they would catch me and kill mine and Fangs kids and possibly the flock.**

** Yes I said kids as in more than one if you wernt paying attention. I knew the flock could fight but my babies were to young. I have already had the twins since we heal faster the babies grew faster so instead of nine months I only had to go four and a half months. Fang didn't know I was pregnant I was going to tell him but of course I had to get taken. They are both girls and nine months old now. Since I didn't try to escape they gave me a bed and lets me keep my baby girls with me.**

** They have ran test on them so they are also terrified of anyone but me. After I had my two little girls they did something to me that I'm not ready to talk about yet maybe later I will but to give u a little clue I'm pregnant again but I'm almost due. **

**All i ever think about in here is how I'll get out without them killing my kids and the flock. how much I miss them and Fang. our kids act so much like us even though they are only nine months old. They are beautiful Fang would love them if he ever get to see them. I decided to go to bed early i had my babies next to me. god only knows they are what keeps me sane here.**

**Fangs point of view **

**I was put to sleep by a freaking needle and they took my best friend, The love of my life... Max. I have spent the past year looking for her with the flock. Right now we are camped out in the woods near a facility far from any town. We think she might be in there.**

**The flock is sleeping while I stay on watch. All I can think about was the day max was taken. she didn't put up much of a fight. I can't understand why she wouldn't fight unless she wanted to be caught or she was pregnant but wouldn't she have told me once she knew?**

**I won't give up looking for her till I find her and we have an extra member on this mission Max's mom. Jeb had told Dr. M that the only way to get Max out of there was to put her to sleep because she wouldn't be willing to leave on her own since they made a threat towards her but Dr. M wouldn't tell us what the threat was.**

** I knew max and she wasn't ever scared she knew the flock could fight and they would so it must be something bigger. We had saved the world and we thought we were safe. I remember three weeks before she was captured we made love. My only question is why they would they want her. We made a plan that night where me and the flock were camping out that me and Dr. M would dress like those stupid lab coats and go in get her and escape.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Maximum ride **

**(A/N I have a helper to help me with this story fangirl3344)**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

**The door to my room creaked open I had both my little girls laying on the on the bed with me. I was huddled over them so who ever it was wouldn't hurt them or try to take them again. **

**They had told me they were done with running the test for a couple days. Honestly I thought it was the eraser Dylan again.**

**Ill explain that later to those who are confused. **

**I looked over at the door and saw that it was my mom and Fang I thought I was hulucinating. But before I could say any thing I had a needle in my arm I had tears falling down my face and everthing went black. I went limp after a few minutes.**

* * *

**Fangs point of view**

**So we all woke up packed up our sleeping bags and started heading for the facility we saw the day before. I told the flock to stay in a seeing distance but not to get caught Dr. M gave me the lab coat and we both put a coat on. We started for the door of the facility Dr. M told the guard that we were there to check on the experiments. They let us pass thorught the door. We headed down to Max's room. On the way to her room**

**Dr.M said "Fang, Max will look different and not in a way you will expect she also has two other people in the room with her they arn't bad (handing me needles) I need you to put these needles in each ones arms so we can get them out of here. Okay?"**

**I nodded and said "okay".**

** Dr.M said as we stoped at max's room "Fang I know this will be hard but you have to help"**

**We opened the door and I saw max huddled over two little kids.**

** I whispered "I cant do this Dr.M those girls Max is huddled over looks like me and her"**

**"They will be okay fang they will go to sleep so we can get them out" Dr.M said.**

** I nodded and we got closer she stuck the needle in Max and I did the same to the two little girls. I noticed before stepping away Max's belly was huge. She was pregnant. We put max and the two little girls on a strecher covered them up with a sheet you couldn't even see her face and before we walked out the building in a rush Dr. M told the guards that we had to transfer the experiment And suprisingly enough they let us through. **

**We had a helicopter outside so they didn't see us fly away with Max and the kids. The flock agreed to meet us at home once they saw us leave from the facility The facility was somewhere in Mexico. The flock had gotten back to the house before us. We finaly made it back we had decided to stay at Dr.M for the night so she could keep in eye on Max and the two girls. .**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I do not own maximum ride Jmes paterson does. I am updating because i got a review from someone and it made my day thank you millenium ride)**

* * *

**Fangs point of view**

* * *

** I asked "Angel can you get anything out of the kids or max?"**

**she said "all I can see it that the white coats ran test on the two little girls but Max's has her mind blocked even in her sleep"**

** Dr.M came back and Me Iggy and Gazzy set up the cribs and layed each kid in one then left the room. We were all eating breakfast when we heard a scream from Max's room we all ran in there and she had gotten both kids in her bed with her and were huddled in the corner that her bed had been in.**

** "No Erasers, everyone come eat" Iggy said**

**Everyone but me and Dr. M left the room. We walked to Max's bed I sat down at the end of it while Dr.M stood.**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

* * *

**Fang and my mom walked in to my room slowly. Fang sat on the bed while my mom stood in front of the bed. They both looked at me I looked at my mom first because she decided to talk first**

** "Honey I'm sorry we had to put you to sleep but we had to get you out and Jeb told me you wouldn't be leaving willingly so we thought it was better to do it this way I'm sorry" she said.**

**I nodded before she started to walk out of the room.**

**she said "I'll let you two talk"**

** When she left I ended up getting an unwelcmoing headache from the voice and it said_ "Max you maybe scared but he has a right to know those are his kids" _I thought back that I was going to tell him and the voice left me in the silence.**

** Fang finaly asked "are you okay"**

**"I'm Fine" I replied**

** "Did you have a bad dream or something Max? I know you just got back and you have been through a lot but I want to help you get through it" Fang said and took a breath.**

**"Fang you don't understand I didn't try to escape because they said they would kill my kids and The Flock if I left I knew yall could fight but these two(I motioned to the girls sleeping in my arms) cant fight back they are what kept me sane while I was there because they are so much like us Fang these are our kids" I stoped myself as I started to cry.**

** Why am I turning all mushy on myself I used to be tough now I'm an emotional wreck I just hope everyone understands and accepts me. Fang got closer to me I just sat there crying and watching him.**

** "Max why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you found out? If you knew before you got cought but either way you know me and the flock would have fought for our kids too and…." I stoped Fang from talking**

** "I admit I should have told you once I knew and I was about to before I got taken but theres more to the story theres a lot you don't know and I don't know if I can tell you I already have to watch what I think since now we have two mind readers" I pointed to one of our little girls laying beside me.**

** Fangs eyes just shot open and gave me a look like we don't need another one. Fang grabed a hold of my hand and before I could pull it back he held on.**

** "why are you trying to pull away from me now? look we have a family one by blood" he asked.**

** "Because look at me Fang I'm pregnant again and this time I don't think you will be okay with it. Me and the girls cant stay they will come back for us and posibly harm them or the flock I cant let that happen I love everyone to much to put any of them through that" I said.**

** "but Max they are my kids to and we just got you back you cant take off what ever comes our way we will fight off together" he said.**

** "No fang I can't yes they are your kids but they are mine too and I know what they have been through and they know what I have been through they don't like anyone else they are terified of anyone else" I told him before I got up with both girls in my arms**

** I put the girls in the cribs got a bookbag and packed some clothes for my kids and me.**

**"Max I cant help that I wasn't there with you and the twins in the lab they left me there and me and the flock have been searching for you. You cant blame me for not knowing what they have been through" Fang said**

** I picked them up with one in each arm my backpack on my back. I started walking towards the window to fly away…Fang got in front of the window before I could jump out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N thank you MilleniumRide1 for the awesom review heres the next chapter I would also like to thank fangirl3344 for the help. pm me if you have an idea You might want me to add**

**I do not Own maximum ride James Paterson does)**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

* * *

** "Max you cant just leave tell me the real reason why you want to leave" he said**

**And right after that Angel walked in my room shut the door behind her she had read my mind about why I wouldn't stay she walked towards us put her arms around my waist as much as she could since I had a big belly**

** "I'm sorry for what they did to you, It's not your fault and we will always accept you. you're the mother of the flock" she said**

** I walked over to my bed sat down in the corner again and sat the babies next to me one of them was waking up the one that could read minds like Angel. I named her leanna I had nicked named her Sparkle and she likes Sparkle better so she was going by that name. she has black wings and when light shines on her wings they sparkle that's where I got the name from. My other litlle girl I had named her Hope. I spoke softly to sparkle I pointed to fang**

**"That's your Daddy, Sparkle"I said**

**She looked wide eyed at me and Fang sat down on the bed Angel sat next to him he had reached out to sparkle she looked at me and I nodded letting her know it was okay she gets used to people easier than Hope did well Sparkle liked Angel and Fang right off the back of course she could always read my mind so she knew they wouldn't harm her. She was in Fangs arms right now he had a smile on his face I have never seen on Fang since he's usually emotionless.**

**Hope started to wake up I had finally gave up on leaving so I put the backpack on the floor. Hope was scared she was In a new place so I took her in my arms and she squezed me tight.**

**"Whats wrong with Hope?" Angel asked**

**"She's in a new place Shes scared and they did more test on her then they did on Sparkle"I replied**

**"Tell Fang what happened" Angel said**

**"well they wanted to see what a baby Eraser would look like" I paused**

**"so what did they inject the baby in to you?"Fang asked**

**"no Fang, they were going to but the eraser thought it would be funner another way"I said.**

** he realized what I ment he tensed up and Sparkle started to get worried. Fang looked down at his daughter and realized he was scaring her so he settled down a bit and Sparkle relaxed. I looked down at Hope who was looking at me wondering who they were.**

**"Hope this is you Daddy(pointing to fang) and Aunt Angel" I said**

**"They wont hurt you they will keep you safe just like Mommy"I said softly**

** Fang reached out for her and I let her go in his arms**

**"I'm going to go get something to eat"I said to Angel and Fang**

** I walked out my bedroom leaving my littles ones with their daddy and aunt Angel once I got to the kitchen everyone was rushing to me huging me around my big belly and I sat down my mom had brought some food to the table and sat it in front of me. I said thanks and started eating everyone went back to watching scooby doo in the living room my mom sat across from me at the table**

** she asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine. "max you know you can talk to me if you need to" she said I nodded. I finished eating and went back to my room with Hope and Sparkle. Angel had left but Fang was playing with the kids. I walked in sat on my bed the kids were on the floor and Fang decided to get on the bed with me.**

**"Max im sorry"Fang said.**

**"Fang its not your fault" I said**

**"if I would have gotten there sooner you wouldn't have gone through that" he said.**

**I told him it was over with now that it didn't matter even though deep down it botherd me. But it wasn't his fault. I watched Hope and Sparkle play with the toys my mom had bought them. Fang looked at me and asked me why I would leave. I told him it was because I had an eraser in side me that is also my baby and so was Hope and Sparkle. But they were also Fangs kids as well. I couldnt take them away from their dad I mean no one in the flock knew there parents but Sparkle and Hope did.**

** "Max where ever you go we all go you should know that by now" Fang said.**

**"fine Fang it's a bad idea but fine I was trying to keep you and the flock safe as well as our kids" I told him with a stern voice.**

**Angel walked in to tell us dinner would be ready soon and that my mom called and said she was on her way home. I asked her why Ella wasn't home yet since she was supposed to be home from school earlier that's when Angel had told me she had to stay after school. So I said okay as Angel walked out of my room shutting the door. I picked the girls up to change their dipaers and asked Fang to help. He used to help me change Angel's diapers all the time when she was younger so I knew that he could do it. He changed Sparkles while I changed Hope's.**

**Me and Fang were sitting on my bed with the twins I told him about the eraser that got me pregnant that It was Dylan and they put eraser Dna in him. His whole body tensed up when I told him that and right after I told him the house was surrounded by erasers and Dylan had came through the window by my bed I froze.**

** I had Hope in my arms and Fang had Sparkle in his but he jumped in a fighting position even with his little girl in his arms. He managed to kick Dylan in the stomach and made him fly across my room the flock was already running to my room as soon as they heard the window break. Iggy and Gazzy had set a bomb off outside the house so half the erasers were dead. Angel came in the room first and sat on the bed with me so Fang handed Sparkle to her and everyone else was in fight mode I was frozen I knew they would come for me especially Dylan since I was pregnant with his kid.**

** Angel was reading my mind I told her I had to go to keep them and the kids safe I tried to give Hope to Angel but she was squeezing my arm so I couldn't I told angel to keep Sparkle safe and flew out the window once I was out side I was grabed lightly by a white coat and I screamed as a flashback of what happen to me back at the facility pops up in my head as the images started to fade I had tears falling down my face and I still had Hope in my arms. I saw Angels face as a darkness started over coming me. Angel had grabed Hope out of my arms before I fell. Before everything went black I saw a white coat grab Angel And I saw Dylan grab my kids from her.**

* * *

**Fangs point of view**

* * *

**I heard Max scream I looked over and She wasn't on the bed neither was Angel I saw Nudge Gazzy and Iggy running out the window I followed them and saw a whitecoat holding Max bridal style another one had angel and then Dylan reapeared with my kids. I couldn't fight him while he had my babygirls. While I was watching Dylan hold them I started to fall and the world around me went black.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N ill tell you everyones ages next chapter i do not own maximum ride James Paterson does)**

**Max's point of view**

* * *

**When I woke up we were in a room a little smaller then the one I was in before this time my flock was there and my babygirls. Everyone was sleeping I scooped my kids off one of the beds and went back to the bed I was on. I layed them down next to me. Fang was in the bed next to mine so I woke him up at first he freaked out realizing he wasn't at my moms. But he got up woke the rest of the flock up and they all huddled around my bed.**

** Angel sat on the bed next to me. Before I could say anything I had pain shot to my stomach and water went everywhere I gave Fang the girls and went to another bed once I layed down Dylan walked through the door with two white coats they started to wheel the bed I was on out of the room before they got me out of the room I managed to tell the flock that I would be okay.**

**They wheeled me to the room across the hall which was the same room I was in when I gave birth to the twins. It was also the room Dylan had me in not to long ago. It brought back painful memories even though one of them was a good memorie.**

* * *

**Fangs point of view**

* * *

**I watched as Max was wheeled out I didn't try to fight because I knew she was about to have the baby considering there was water all over the bed and floor so me and the flock decided to put the beds that Iggy and Gazzy were on together so it made it look like we had a full size bed.**

**I didn't know what Max's plan was if we were gonna wait awhile then escape or just escape but I wasn't going to leave with out her. I gave Hope to Angel and surprisingly she didn't fight I had Sparkle in my arms. We all piled on the bed Angel beside me just in case Hope was going to freak out I could get her.**

**We all turned towards the door when we heard a creek hoping it was Max. Jeb walked in and I felt Sparkle tense so of course I did to. Jeb shut the door behind him but what we all failed to notice at first was that there was a little girl holding his hand. Jeb put a finger to his mouth telling us to be quiet. As we heard feet shufeling outside the door. Jeb got close enough to the bed so that he was out of reach if we tried to hurt him.**

**"People arent who you think they are, be carefull who you judge before you hear their story" Jeb had whispered to us.**

** "what do you mean by that" we all said together.**

** "who does this look like? (pointing to the girl)"Jeb asked.**

** "Nudge" Gazzy and Angel had said.**

**Nudge was staring at the little girl. The girl let go of Jebs hand and ran stright to Nudge with her arms wide screaming "Mommy". Nudge picked up the little girl hugging her tight. Angel was reading his mind. "no way!" Angel had said squealing in my ear. "oww Anglel" I said as she huged me trying not to squish the girls what is it I asked.**

**Angel settled down and then told me what Jeb was thinking.**

**"wait you mean Gazzy and Angel are really mine and Max's Kids" I asked.**

**Jeb nodded "yes they took yours and Max's dna and put it in the test tube they are yours" He answered.**

**"that's not all Iggys your Half brother Fang and they made Nudge's baby(pointing to the little girl Nudge was holding)" Angel said.**

**I was shocked. "now when Max comes back you have to get out of here but this time I cant help" Jeb Said.**

** He opend the only window we had in the room. He walked out closing the door. Max came walking in about an hour later holding a baby boy in her arms. They wheeled Dylan in after her, he was strapped to a bed. Once they left we all looked up at Max. except Angel.**

**Max point of view**

**Dylan was pushed in a bed behind me when I looked at my flock they were starring at me except angel I guess she was reading Dylan's mind. I had my baby boy in my arms and I went to sit with the flock. I was a bit nervous. I knew once Angel told Fang something about me and Dylan he was going to want to leave.**

**I needed Fang. The old me would never admit that but im weak ive been broken. They made my worst nightmare a reality. Without fang and my flock I couldnt live. They are my world my big family. I needed Fang now more then ever and I have already had one nightmare come true I dont need another one.**

**My flock and my babies were all I had.**

* * *

**Angels point of view**

* * *

**After I saw max was okay I started to read Dylan's mind for some reason he couldn't remember what he did to Max but he knew she had his baby. so I searched deeper in his mind and found out that when they put eraser DNA in him his DNA was strong enough to fight it off after an hour. He wasn't an eraser anymore and everything he did when he was an eraser he couldn't remember.**

**I looked further and I saw Dylan before they turned him into an eraser. I saw how he was with Max and everytime they came in with food Max and Dylan would trade their food to the whitcoats for baby formula for the twins. I saw Dylan Huddled over Max and the babys one day. It was the day they took him to make him an eraser.**

**That's all I could see the rest was blocked out. I looked over at the flock they were all looking at me since they knew I read his mind. I finally told everyone what I saw. When I told them how Dylan helped Max. Fang had tensed up ang got sad. T**

**There was more but I couldn't tell Fang I knew Max needed to tell Fang on her own. There was also more to Jeb's Story but only Max could tell everyone about that. He was her dad and my grandpa but i still thought Max needed to tell them**


	6. Chapter 6

**angels point of view**

* * *

**"You mean he doesn't know how I got pregnant with his son but he knows I had his baby" Max said**

**"Yes that's what I mean but he will remember once he sees your face" I said**

* * *

**Max point of view**

* * *

** I was disgusted to even hear that Dylan didn't know but part of me was happy he wasn't an eraser any more but it still scared me. Because everytime I looked at him or everytime someone came up behind me I freaked out and the memory played in my head. I worry about what will happen when he remembers. What does Fang think about it all?**

**"well are we gonna bust out of here or not? We can talk about all this later"Fang said**

**"I guess" I said**

**We gathered up all the kids since we had two new little ones added to the equations it was harder especialy when they didn't know how to fly. Before we could leave I ended up getting that unwelcoming Headache again "uggh the voice" we all said out loud that's when I realized everyone was in on this conversation. The voice was letting everyone hear the conversation.**

**"Max it may hurt but you cant leave Dylan there. Would you have wanted to be left at the school?" the voice said.**

**"But he raped her" Fang thought**

**"yes but hes the only reason Max and your kids are alive" The voice said.**

**"okay whatever I want to get my family home" I said out loud**

**where ever home is. i didnt know where to go if we went back to my moms they would just get us from there. I cant have my babies living in a cave like the flock and I have so many times. I didn't want to be on the run anymore. I want a safe home for my big family. **

**I walked over to Dylans bed unstrapped him and shook Him awake he looked up at me and tears started falling out of his eyes. He got up from the bed slowly the tears kept falling. I walked over to where my son was picked him up Angel Had Hope and Fang had Sparkle. Nudge had her baby. Ready I said and jumped out the window poped my wings out and started flying. I looked back and everyone was following me even Dylan. As we where flying Angel filled me in on what Jeb told them.**

**I saw a deserted Hotel and decided to land there. Everyone landed behind me as I walked in the hotel no one was in there but it was nice and clean and the lights worked. I saw a map of the hotel in the lobby I looked over it scanning for all the escapes and all the rooms.**

** I handed my son to Angel and climbed over the counter in the lobby and grabed some room keys. I grabed enough so that Nudge and her Daughter had a room Dylan Had a Room. Iggy had his own room and Angel, Gazzy, Fang and I had ajointing bed rooms. I handed everyone Their room keys and everyone split up. Before Angel had left she gave the kids back to me and ran off with the rest of the Flock.**

**Me and Fang stood there watching the kids run off to find the rooms.**

** "Fang are you okay you haven't said on word since Angel told everyone what she saw?"I asked**

**"I don't know Max that should have been me keeping y'all safe not him they are my kids not his your my girlfriend too" he said**

**"would you rather me and you daughters be dead right now Fang? besides trading food so the twins can eat isn't protecting us Hudeling over us just to be turned into an eraser and raping me isnt protecting us either" I blurted out**

**Fang layed Sparkle on a couch in the lobby so I laid the other two kids next to her. I looked up to find Fang but he was gone the door to the hotel was wide open. Everyone downstairs now please I screamed to my flock. Everyone but Dylan met me in the lobby. I need y'all to watch the kids please I have to go find Fng they nodded and I took off out the door. I snapped my wings out and took off in the air searching for any sign of Fang I found him about to blocks away on the roof of another deserted building. **

**I dont get it its not my fault why is he running out on me it should be the oposite. why am I even chasing after him? I have gone a year without him and now that im back he wants to leave what was the point in finding me anyway? I flew down and landed next to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N I do not own maximum ride i am doing 2 updates today just to be nice please R&R)**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

* * *

**"Fang can we please talk without either of us running off" I asked**

**"What's there to talk about I'm sure you wanna be with Dylan and your babies"Fang had replied**

**"Wow so all of a sudden they are all mine after you give me this crap about them being your kids too" I said**

**"That was before I knew you and him were cuddling and besides he's seems like the perfect dad" He said angrily**

**"Fang we weren't cuddling we were trying to keep the twins safe and like you said before you can't help that they didn't get you when they took me" I said nervously**

**"Fang please don't leave me all alone to raise our kids they need their father, the flock needs you please I can't do this alone anymore" I said my voice breaking**

**I started to cry and of course how I usually act tough and never ask for help I did. I dived off the building we were sitting on I landed back at the hotel. I still had tears running down my face Angel and Dylan were sitting there with the kids in the lobby. I asked them to keep the kids for a little while walked to the room me and Fang were supposed to be sharing and I just layed on the bed bawling my eyes out till I passed out.**

* * *

**Angels point of view**

* * *

**Max was crying when she came back she asked me and Dylan to watch the kids a little longer.**

**"Everyone hates me" Dylan said**

**" everyone knows that the white coats were controlling you they don't hate you"I said as fang walked in**

**"Look Dylan I'm not happy about what happen but yes the white coats were controlling you and you can't help that but because of that Max is broken she's cared and we all know she won't admit that" Fang said**

**"Then maybe I should leave and make it easy on everyone Especially Max "Dylan replied**

**"Dylan you can't take your son if you leave he's apart of the flock so are you but your son is Angels and Gazzys brother and Max son too. Just keep your distance from Max" Fang said**

**He took Sparkle and Hope from me and told Dylan to keep his son for the night and he left to take the twins to his and Max's room.**

* * *

**Fangs point of view**

* * *

**I walked in to the room me and max were sharing I had the girls in my arms and I layed them on the bed next to max which scared her awake. **

**"Max I'm sorry I woke you can I lay with you?" I asked**

**" why thought you didn't want me all because Dylan raped me and helped with your kids " she had replied**

**"Max I didn't look for you for a whole year just to let you slip from my fingers again" I said**

**I layed down behind her spooning her and I heard a knock at the door and Angel opened it.**

**"Can I sleep with in here with you mom and dad" she said**

**"Yes come on" me and Max replied**

**Angel got in the bed next to the twins and layed down after about ten minutes everyone was sleeping except me. I heard another knock at the door and Dylan poked his head in**

**" Fang I need your help" he said with a little panic in his voice**

**I got up and walked out the room in the hall Dylan had his son in his arms he was spitting up blood I walked back in the room woke Max up and she followed me in the hall she saw her son and told me there was a needle on the nightstand to get it. I got and gave it to her she told me and Dylan to hold the little boy down so he would stop squirming So she gave him the shot and his body relaxed she picked him up used her shirt and wiped the blood from his mouth. I looked at her terified.**

**"Fang I know it looks bad but how do u think me and your kids are still alive? Me and Hope went through the same thing"Max said**

**" so Dylan gave y'all the shot" I asked upset**

**" no but Dylan knew that I would only let Jeb or you give me the shot because even though he put us through all that crap at the school I knew he wouldn't kill me and you wernt there he also knew that Hope would only let me give her the shot"**

**" then why didn't they just come get me?" I asked**

**" they tried Fang they couldn't find you so they had to go find Jeb. Jeb even had a hard time giving me the needle because they knew I had rather u give it to me" Max replied**

**"What do you mean they had to find Jeb wasn't he already there"I asked**

**"No he wasn't after we baried Ari Jeb stopped experimenting. He's not one of them any more and we didn't even fight the real Ari all this time the real Ari is just like us he's not an eraser they were clones the director kept Ari locked in a cage and Jeb didn't even know until he had to come and give me the shot" Max said nervously**

**"Does this happen often or will it go away" I asked concerned**

**"It goes away after it happens three times its happened to me twice" Max said**

**Max started coughing up blood and her whole body started shaking just like her son was. I looked at Dylan not knowing what to do I asked if he knew if Max had another needle to give her a shot like she had to give the baby and he said he didn't know. I heard something at the end of the hall and saw Ari running towards us. The real Ari he was still a little kid.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Fangs point of view**

* * *

**he had one of those shots in his hand and handed it to me I hesitated at first but grabbed it. I picked Max up in my arms as I sat down on the floor held her to my chest so she wasn't shaking so bad and I stuck the shot in her arm and her body was still shaking a little then she stopped I wiped the blood off her and held her tight in my arms as her body relaxed.**

**I looked up at Ari and he looked like he hadn't aged at all he looked like he was five years old. He looked down at me and max**

**"Is my sissy okay" he asked bending down next to me and held Max's hand**

**I told him she was okay I asked him how he got here he said his mommy and daddy I asked him what he ment and he pointed down the hall where he had came from and I saw Dr. M and Jeb. I tensed up a bit I still didn't know if I could trust Jeb. Angel came in the hall with the twins and told me it was okay. The rest of the flock was in the hall when Max was explaining everything.**

** Max finally sat up she was sitting in my lap because of how I was holding her she looked me in the eyes and I knew what she was thinking she was apologizing for not telling me sooner I just hugged her letting her know it was okay. I had to get used to her being weak. I knew she needed me and even though sometimes I wanted to fly away and forget everything, I knew I couldn't. Angel sat next to us on the floor she gave Max Hope and kept Sparkle.**

**"Well what do we do now" I asked and Max shrugged**

**"We have a surprise for everyone" Dr. M said**

**And headed down to the lobby**

**I let Max get up and she waited for me I slipped my hand in her empty hand and my other hand in Angels empty hand and we followed them downstairs and outside the rest of the flock followed behind us. When we got out side there was three cars sitting in the parking lot.**

**"These cars have a GPS in them and the GPS are set up to where your new house is that's if you want it, everyone should be safe there at least for a little while" Jeb said**

**Me and Max looked at each other thinking the same thing**

**"What does that mean and how long" I asked**

**" well I set the facility on fire and with all the chemicals it will blow up but once they find out everyone escaped then they will come for you but they also have to build a new facility" Jeb replied**

**"Max and Fang can I talk to both of you alone please" Jeb asked**

**We separated from the flock so we could all talk. Once we were alone with Jeb I grabbed Max's arm pulled her down to sit next to me.**

**"When Max's was pregnant with your kids they took one from her and put it in a tank where they could watch it grow, they took the baby while Max was sleeping when they had taken her from the Flock" Jeb said**

**Max had tears falling from her eyes I pulled her into my arms and held close.**

**"where is our baby now?" I asked**

**"he's in the van I managed to get him out before I started the fire theres only one car seat we have to get more before we drive to the house"Jeb had said**

* * *

**Maxs point of view**

* * *

**After Jeb said my son was in the car I got up and ran over to the van he was in I took him out of his car seat and just held him close to me in my arms. Fang came up behind me he was looking over my shoulders and playing with our son.**

**"Max Dylan's son isn't really yours" Jeb said**

**"What do u mean he's not Mine I had him and I was raped I still have the nightmares" I said**

**" when you were taken by Dylan that day they put Maya's memory in your head and they put her baby in you if Maya had I then it would kill her and you had already went through the pregnancy with Fangs kids so they knew you would be okay" Jeb said**

**Maya and Dylan showed up with their son I sat down I was crying a new shed of tears. Why did they do that to me it ruined me it made me weak I still had to keep that memory with me. I will always be scared it will happen again.**

**"I'm going to go with Maya to keep our son safe I'm sorry Max" Dylan said**

**I nodded and they took off. "so what does Maya think? Does she still think he raped her?"I asked**


	9. Chapter 9

**"no she thinks they are in love and they decided to have a baby…Dylan knew she would die so he went to the facility knowing you were there and aksed the scientist there to help"**

**"well why did they help usually they try to kill us" I asked irritated**

**"I don't know I guess Dylan made a deal with them they wouldn't tell me"Jeb said**

**"Whatever….. we can deal with that later we need to find a store"I said**

**I was happy I didn't have to see Dylan around all the time just because of that memory. I guess this means it's just me and Fang and our big family.**

** So that ment me and Fang had five kids. I remember how Angel called me and Fang mom and dad last night I was shocked. I had just thought she would keep calling us by our names of course we had to get used to it. But I loved it I loved being a mommy even if I didn't have my own place and a car.**

** now I have five kids and I still had to name one of them and Nudge has to name her daughter I guess we can do that before we head to the house.**

**There was a deserted walmart near the hotel we stoped there it looked like they were about to have a grand opening. No one was there so we went in anyway the kids couldn't go without a carseat. I told the flock to split up and get what they needed and to get some food that wont go bad on the drive and with that they took off.**

**Me and Fang had our kids so we took off together. Fang picked out a shirt for Sparkle it said Daddys little princess on it. I found a shirt for Hope that's said mommy's angel on it.**

**"Fang since I named the girls do you want to name our son?"I asked**

**"what about Shadow?" he asked**

**"I like that I mean he has black hair and if hes like you he will wear all black too"I said**

**I told Fang to get more clothes for the kids and I went to get the carseat we had one of those shopping carts with the baby seats in it but this one just happened to have two so it was easier. I got the carseats and found Fang.**

**He had our son in one arm and he had clothes in his other hand he threw the clothes in the basket and told me to follow him so I did and he found blankets. We got one for each of the kids and went to get formula and food for us.**

**We walked out the store with the shoping cart and everyone except Nudge, her daughter and Angel were waiting for us. We fixed the carseats and buckled the kids up we gave each of them their blankets we had found. They were glued to the blanket so I guess It was like they knew with the blankets they were safe.**

**Nudge and Angel finally came out with two shoping carts they loaded the shoping carts in the van Nudge was going to drive. I guess we were really doing this we were letting Jeb help and moving in to a house for our family. I just hope it doesn't come back and bite me in the butt.**

** Fang me and the triplets were in one van, Nudge, her daughter (whichs she finnally named Millie), Iggy Gazzy, and Angel were riding together. Nudge was drivin their van, Fang was driving ours. My mom, Jeb, and Ari were in the third van. We drove for what felt like forever then we pulled into a drive way but the weird thing was that you couldn't see a house it just looked like a forest.**

**We kept followin down the driveway for ten minutes and finnaly came to a stop we all got the kids and piled out the vans. The house was unlike any I have ever seen. There were four houses and they were connected by a long hall way so it looked like the yard was like a square. But we had so much forest behind the house and in front of it. It was actually pretty nice but I didn't understand why there was four houses.**

**"I know everyones wondering why four houses, well if everyones okay with it then me and Dr.M will be stayin at one. I figured Fang and Max would want their place with their kids, Iggy might want his own place too, Nudge also has her own house with her daughter"Jeb said**

**"I guess that's okay."I replied**

**With that we took off to see the inside of the house. It was beautiful we had nice furniture the kids had there own room although I wasn't ready to let them stay in there by themseleves not all that we have been through. Angel and Gazzy love their rooms. Iggy loved his house he had two extra rooms he had ona and ella had one. I guess Jeb figured they were dating or something I don't know.**

**Ella was in her room at Iggys house and Iggy loved that. By the way I forgot to mention everyones ages well lets start with Ella she's 19, Iggy's 20, Fang and I are also 20, Angels 12, Gazzy's 13, Nudge is 19, on to the youngsters haha sorry kinda funny Sparkle, Hope and Shadow are now 13 months old, Millie Nudge's daughter is now Four.**

**Iggy and Ella got pretty close while I was back at the facility I guess I missed much more then I ever thought about kinda hard when I was dealing with two of my kids since they decided to keep my son away from me. I'm glad I have my flock my big family back just hope they never get taken from me again.**

**Four months later**

**I take care of the kids while Fang, Gazzy and Angel run around playing hero. For the past few months since we moved in they go on trips finding facilitys to crash. They bring home other experiments they rescue. Some experiments don't come home with them they take off on their own which is probablly a good thing because we have to many people as it is.**

**Angel finally got to become the leader of her own flock. Her flock was all the people they rescued so far she has ten people. They practice fighting in the yard and in the woods so they learn that erasers can sneak up on them. They all have wings like the rest of us which is good so they can fly and keep up.**

**"mom can I talk to you and dad alone please?" Angel asked**

**"sure whats going on?"I asked as Fang sat down next to me**

**"I want to go out on my own and do what yall did I want to try and get rid of all these facilities but I want to do it alone with my flock I'm strong enough I'm just like you and dad I mean I was raised by you both please can I go?" Angel said**

**"let us discuss this and we will let you know" I said Angel left us to talk alone**

**"how do you feel about this"I asked Fang**


	10. Chapter 10

**(a/n sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be long. i do not own maximum ride)**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

* * *

**"I guess its okay I mean she did learn from us and she trained her flock pretty well"Fang said**

**"well I guess I'm okay with it if you are besides theres to many people here even with four houses and I believe in Angel she could do this"I said**

**Angel squealed so we knew she was listening at the door I gave her my cell phone so she could call if she needed use I told her I loved her and to becareful Fang did the same and Angel ran off to tell her flock.**

**Two days later me and Fang had woken up earlier then the kids so we had time alone. Fang rolled over so he was on top of me kissing me pashionately and every time he pulled away I could see the love in his eyes the happiness I loved that. His hands started going up my shirt as he was kissing me of course I don't sleep with a bra on so there was no need to take that off. Then we just took off and made love kinda personal so im not going to tell everyone but I will say its amazing and he's a great kisser.**

**While we were resting we heard the door bell so my reaction is always to get the babies just in case we got dress fast grabed our kids. We didn't trust Jeb that's why when ever the door bell rang we always got our kids we ran down stairs and opened the door and when we did a little boy about three years old screamed mommy and ran to me hugging my legs I was frozen in shock he looked a lot like me but I didn't think I had more kids I looked up and Dylan was standing at the door staring at us.**

**"I'm sorry max" Dylan said**

**I un froze as the little boy let me go I sat down on the couch with Hope and Shadow in my lap Fang let Dylan come in and sat next to me with Sparkle. I put Shadow between me and Fang and Dylan sat down across from us the little boy who called me mommy climbed in my lap.**

**" Sweetheart I don't think I'm you mom" I said softly**

**"Daddy lied so did grandpa Maya's not my mommy you are" he said Dylan was nodding**

**"You are only four months old not three" I said**

**"They gave him a shot Max and made him age till he was three" Dylan said**

**I had tears falling down my face**

**"Daddy hurt you I don't like him no more" the little boy said**

**Dylan had tears in his eyes and our son baried his head in my chest and started crying. My anger was over coming me I stoped crying put the kids on the couch next to Fang and asked him to watch them I grabbed Dylan and pulled him outside so the kids couldn't hear.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you. Why would you let me believe he wasn't my kid and take him from me" I spat**

**"I'm sorry max I had to" Dylan said choking on tears**

**"no you didn't have to land why would you come back now and tell me" I said**

**"because he knows you're his mom he has that ability he can see behind the lies and show you the truth"Dylan said**

**I huffed and just walked back inside allowing Dylan to follow me. I was aggervaited.**

**"is there anything else I need to know? Anyone else lied to me lately?"I asked**

**"like I said Jake can show you the truth just hold his hand and ask him to"Dylan said**

**"Jake honey come here please" I said smiling**

**"Max I got to tell you something first" Fang said**

**"no it's to late if you have lied ill know" I said**

**I picked Jake up took him up stairs to my bed room I sat on my bed and put him beside me I asked him to show me his visions the truth. He said I had to lay down so I layed down**

**"please don't leave me once I show you" he said**

**"I promise I wont leave you again" I said**

** he put his hand on my fore head. warning to my readers this is where things in my life gets even more confusing and crazier but this is where ill see the truth.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Max's point of view**

**On to the vision**

**The real reason Angel left.**

**Jeb told her that if she and her flock left then they would be safe and could live a normal life. So she left with money that Jeb had given her and told me and Fang that she was going to fight our enimies. She didn't even hesitate she just asked and left. I had tears falling down my face already.**

**Truth about Nudge**

**Jeb told her what he told Angel that she be safe and lead a normal life. She took off right when Dylan showed up and left Millie in the kids room after we got our kids out. Jeb gave her a plane ticket to Hollywood and He got her a job out there. Nudge never told us that she was leaving.**

**The truth about All the kids**

**When I was pregnant before I had gotten taken they somehow managed to put iggy's sperm in me two weeks before which caused me to be pregnant. Angel and Gazzy wernt mine and Fangs kids I was there Aunt, and Hope was mine and Iggys but Shadow and Sparkle were really Fang's and Maya's kids. I only gave birth to Hope and they lead me to believe I gave birth to them both. That explains why Sparkle and Shadow always wanted ther dad more. Jake is really mine and Dylans son but Millie is also my daughter. They lead her to believe that Nudge was her mom untill Jeb told them diffrently. Iggy is Millies dad.**

**The truth about Jeb**

**Jeb stoped experimeinting when he thought he lost Ari. Now He's experimenting again once he found the real Ari. He has been taking the kids dna and giving them shots after we have gone to bed. He has also been giving me shots that had new abilities in them while I was sleeping and Fang was gone. Iggy, Dylan, me and my kids were all in danger. The white coats didn't even want Fang or Maya or there kids. Mainly because of Jeb.**

**The truth about Fang**

**Fang told me months ago that he was going to destroy some facilities but he never did. Instead he was with Maya. He had been cheating on me and it was going on while he was looking for me but he managed to keep it from the flock. The only reason he looked for me for a whole year was for the flock. He had planed on leaving to go to Maya when I was with the flock again but things got out of hand. He knew the kids weren't mine he just never knew how to break it to me.**

**The truth about Dylan and Jake**

**The whitecoats lead Dylan to believe that he was in love with Maya. Once Fang showed up and when Dylan cought them kissing and what not he left. Jake was connected to me and showed Dylan where I was through his visions. Dylan was hoping to get here before Fang had gotten back but wasn't fast enough. Jake is three because Dylan and him got cought by the school and they gave him a shot and he aged but he also gained the knowledge of a three year old too.**

**I had tears falling from my face from the start and they were still falling I opened my eyes and sat up I grabbed my son and pulled him in to a hug. I sat there with him in my arms for like thirty minutes rocking back and forth apoligizing for not believing he was mine. Apoligizing for everything I have ever done wrong in my life. I was apoligizing for all the danger that was yet to come. I sat Jake down on my bed beside me I got up off my bed and called downstairs to Dylan and Iggy. I told Iggy to get Millie out of the kids room and to come in my room.**

**Dylan and Iggy sat on my bed. Iggy sat next to me trying to comfort me. Me and Iggy had became best friends since Ella went off to college and those months when Fang was gone. Jake can you show Daddy and Iggy what you showed me I asked and he said yes so I told them both to lay down and he showed them what he showed me. They both had tears streaming down there face just like I did. While Jake was showing them his visions I had Millie in my lap she had her head buried in my chest. She had tears in her eyes since I had her in my arms I guess she was like me and didn't like being lied to either.**

**Iggy and Dylan both sat up and looked at me. They asked what we were going to do we were all in danger. I told them to go pack three backpacks with the kids stuff and Food. I told them we were leaving. I gave Millie to Iggy he held her close and tried cumforting her as she buried her head in her chest. I asked Jake if he wanted to stay with his daddy and he said yes so they started packing.**

** I left the room went down stairs I grabed Hope off the couch. As soon as I picked her up she buried her head just like Millie had. I told Fang I was leaving and that he knew why. He grabed my shoulder trying to turn me around and somehow I showed him everything Jake showed me. The bad part about the visions was that I had to see it all again everytime I showed someone. So I had a new shed of tears falling. I sat Hope down on the couch and swung around I managed to punch Fang in the nose just like I had wanted to. I picked hope back up.**

**Iggy and Dylan came up behind me, Iggy was handing me a backpack and with that I walked to the front door and opend it. But as lucky as I was Maya was there with a bunch of Erasers surounding the house there was no escape. I held on to Hope as tight as I could with out squishing her. out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan and Jake tense up.**

**"you have one of two choices you can all come with us easy or we can put you to sleep but then who would take care of the babies" Maya said in an evil way**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N im sorry for the grammer I comprehend things a little difrently and im also sorry for the spelling i write half the chapters on my iphone and half on my computer. i do not own Maximum Ride)**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

* * *

**"we can do this the easy way on one condition" I said**

**"why should I make a deal with any of you, you escape and expect good things"Maya said**

**"Just promise we can all stay together" I said ignoring her smart mouth comment**

**"yeah yeah yeah I don't care if you stay with each other just get in the van outside"Maya Said**

**We got in the van with the kids and the eraser shut the door. We were all crowded together I was on one end Iggy was in the middle and Dylan was on the other end. I still didn't want to get to close to him. I gave Hope to Iggy and grabbed Mille and layed down with my head on Iggys lap. Millie also had her head on his lap. I had tears falling from my eyes which started making Iggy' jeans wet. The van never moved we were still at the house. I could hear Fang and Maya arguing outside. I tried to listen but something was overcoming me and I sliped into Darkness.**

* * *

**Iggys point of view**

* * *

**I felt Max and Millie go limp. I knew what had happened before I could tell Dylan I heard an explosion outside. I told Dylan to take Hope at first he hesitated but he took her so he had Jake and Hope in his arms I managed to pick Max and Millie up bridal style. Millie was laying on top of Max in my arms and the door swung open and I saw Gazzy. let's go I said to Dylan and we jumped out of the van and took off to the sky with Gazzy following behind us we flew for an hour and a half and decided to land in the woods. When we landed I layed Max and Millie down. I grabbed Hope from Dylan.**

**"Don't wake max or Millie up" I said**

**"Why" Dylan asked**

**"Because Millie got scared and put them both to sleep and if they are having nightmares then those nightmares will come true if you wake them before they are done dreaming. It's one of Millie's abilitys" I said**

**" how do you know that" Dylan asked**

**" she did it to Gazzy a couple months ago and we had to set off a bomb to kill the erasers" I said**

**He seemed satisfied with the answers and put Jake down.**

**"I'll go get wood to make a fire" Dylan said and took off**

**Jake sat next to me and asked if he could hold Hope so I let him because I was sitting there. Hope started getting fussy so I picked her up and played with her for some reason she liked to grab at my eyes and I could feel heat on my eyes that's when things started getting blurry. Hope wouldn't move her hands from my eyes and I was frozen so I couldn't move her away. Ten minutes later she moved her hands and I saw her beautiful face she was the cutest thing I have ever seen of course she was the only thing I have ever seen. She was smiling at me. She had dirty blonde hair with streaks of red down it. I looked around I could see the trees the dirt Max and Millie. I could see I was so excited.**

**I sat Hope next to Jake they started playing with the dirt like any little kid probably would. Max had woken up and came over to me.**

**"You okay" Max asked**

**"I'm great actually" I said I took a long hard look at how beautiful Max was**

**"Why you looking at me like that" Max asked**

**" Max your so pretty I can see your dirty blonde hair and everything" I said with a big smile on my face**

**"did Hope heal your eyes?" she asked**

**"yes.. wait you knew she could heal why didn't you tell me" I asked**

**"because I didn't want you to get your hopes up if she couldn't heal your eyes and she gets side effects when she uses her abilities because shes not fully grown and it can k…."Max was cut off by Jake's panic voice screaming mommy**

**Max ran over to where Jake and Hope were I followed behind Max. I saw Hope lying on the ground spitting up blood just like Jake had a couple months ago at the hotel.**

**"Max im sorry I didn't know I couldn't get her away from my eyes she wouldn't let me pull her away" I said**

**"Iggy it's not your fault. I never thought I say this but we got to get her to the school or to Jeb I don't have one of those shots" Max said trying to stay calm but you could hear the panic in her voice**

**"Mommy they are coming"Jake said**

* * *

**Max's point of view**

* * *

**"Mommy they are coming" Jake said**

**Iggy picked Millie up and Dylan grabed Jake. I picked Hope up and stood up we were all standing together with Gazzy behind us. Fang and Maya came in to view with Shadow and Sparkle in their arms.**

**"I don't have time to fight right now besides I wont put the kids in danger"I said**

**"Max we weren't going to take you back to the school we were trying to eliminate some of the erasers but Gazzy did that for us" Fang said**

**"why would you help us they arent even after you or your kids they are after us"I spat**

**"we can talk about this after you give Hope the shot" Maya said handing me the shot**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N I do not own Maximum ride James Paterson does)**

**I took it with out hesitation because I knew the school wouldn't want her dead so even if they were on the white coats side they wouldn't let her die. I gave her the shot and her body relaxed in my arms.**

**I looked up at Maya and Fang holding their kids.**

**"they may not be after us but you kids are family" Maya said**

**"Since when do you care about Family Me and Fang were raising your kids while you took off with mine" I said**

**"Max I didn't want it that way but we had to"Maya said**

**"you didn't have to you could have told me the truth frome the beginning… why should I trust you after you tried killing me and then took off with my son"I said**

**"Because we just saved Hope's life I didn't have to do that" Maya said**

**"well what now?"Iggy asked**

**"I know a place everyone will be safe but its not really normal and its not a house"Maya said**

**"I guess take us there then"Iggy said looking at me to ask if it was okay**

**"lets go"Maya said**

**We all opened our wings I Had hope in my arms, Iggy had Millie and Dylan had Jake. Fang and Maya had there kids as they lead the way.**

**We flew for what was probably five hours and Maya and Fang started to drop down. We were over water with a deserted island close by so I guess we were landing there. We landed on the beach of the island.**

**"There is a cave we have only found one entrance. But it's under water"Maya said**

**"what about the babies?"I asked**

**"they can breath underwater just like we can" Fang replied**

**"okay then lets go"Iggy said anxiously**

**I guess he just wants to keep us safe I though**

**Fang and Maya went under first then we followed. I saw the cave opening we all swam through it and came back up out the water. We got out of the water the cave was big it had openigs to other rooms. I thought it was pretty cool. They had a couch in the opening where the entrence was.**

**"let me show you the room you and Iggy can stay in"Maya said**

**We followed her with the kids. The room was nice it had a Queen size bed and one crib it also had a little twin bed for Jake and another one for Millie. That way when Jake wanted to stay in here he could. It had another small room atached to it which was the bathroom. It was like a house only in a cave.**

**I decided to put Hope in the crib because she was sleeping. Iggy put Millie in her bed and gave me a hug.**

**"Max why don't you rest I will lay down with you if you want"Iggy said**

**"I guess"I said**

**We layed down in our bed and Maya left the room**

**"Iggy do you think we can trust them?"I asked**

**"I don't know but why would they go through all the touble tou put this stuff in here if they wanted to take us back to the school" Iggy said**

**"I guess your right but theres only one escape so its easy for the erasers to block us in"I said**

**We stoped talking I layed my head on Iggys chest and within ten minutes I was out like a light.**


End file.
